Eu sempre te amei
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Botan e Yusuke têm uma chance para dizerem tudo o que sentem pelo outro. Minha segunda fic, naum me matem ainda, pliss!


Voltei pessoal! Nha desculpem a minha demora, mas é que eu estava meio ocupada... Bem, quem leu deve se lembrar da minha primeira (que foi a minha única) fic, que foi Kurama x Botan. Essa vai ser Yusuke x Botan. Espero que gostem! n.n

Mais um dia amanheceu. Já era 9:30 da manhã. E adivinha com o que ela acordou tããããão cedo: com o barulho infernal do telefone.

- Alô?

_- Alô. Botan? É o Kuwabara! Tudo bem?_

- Deixa-me ver... É sábado, você me acorda com a droga do telefone e ainda me pergunta se eu to bem?

_- Nossa! Que mau humor, hein!_

- Fala logo! O que foi?

_- É o seguinte: a turma resolveu fazer um pic-nic perto do lago, lá no parque. Todo mundo vai e ta todo mundo esperando que você vá também._

_-_ Que horas vai ser?

_- Vai ser hoje, ás 13 horas. Se você for, leve um refrigerante e alguns salgados, por favor._

-Mas vai todo mundo mesmo?

_- Bem, só a mestra Genkai que não vai... Mas a Yukina, minha irmã, o Yusuke, o Kurama e o Hiei vão estar lá com certeza! Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos... E então, você vai?_

Ela congelou. Yusuke iria estar lá mesmo? Depois de eu ter conseguido me mudar pra cá e ficar confusa dos meus sentimentos por ele, e isso já faz 5 meses! Eu nunca mais o vi! Os outros eu consegui ver, mas ele estava muito sumido... Ainda tinha ficado algumas coisas pra ele fazer no Makai... Acho que foi por isso que ele cancelou tudo com a Keiko...

_- Botan. Botan? Botan! Você ainda está aí? Alô!_

- Oi? Ai foi mal! Desculpa! Eu só tava pensando no que eu...

_- Não minta!- _Disse Kuwabara interrompendo a garota de cabelos azuis _-Duvido que você não tava pensando **nele**! Todo mundo já percebeu!_

- Hã? De quem você ta falando?- Disse ela corando violentamente.

_- Ah, sei que você não ta mentindo agora também... Mas você vai?_

Ela pensou um pouco. Se ela não dissesse a ele o que sentia, talvez nunca mais ia ter essa chance de novo!

- Eu vou sim!- Falou ela decidida. –Tenho que levar um refrigerante e uns salgados, né?

_- É isso mesmo. Eu vou avisar os outros. Nos encontre lá no parque, no portão principal, ás 13 horas em ponto! Não se atrase!_

- Ok. Eu estarei lá. Até depois!

_-Até!_

Raios! Por que eu fui aceitar? Não adianta voltar atrás agora... Seja o que o destino quiser!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Passada as horas, chegou a hora de ir para o parque se encontrar com os outros. Botan chegou no local de encontro. Mas ele ainda não estava lá.

- Oi, pessoal!

- Oi, Botan! –Disse a irmã do Hiei, com um tom muito alegre.

- Tudo bem, Botan? –Disse o único ruivo da turma.

- Tudo. Oi, Kuwabara! Eu disse que eu vinha!

- Mas aposto que você quase ficou ¬¬.

- Cale a boca... –Disse ela num tom bravo e baixo.

Hiei apenas fez um dos seus 'Hn'. Quando eles estavam quase entrando no parque, Yusuke surgiu não se sabe da onde.

- E aí, garotada!

Botan corou de leve, mas respondeu com um 'oi' beeem tímido. Eles, então, entraram no parque e se dirigiram para o lago. Arranjaram um lugar debaixo de uma das grandes árvores, perto da margem e arrumaram as coisas. Depois de terminarem, as três meninas forma olhar o lago enquanto conversavam e os meninos ficaram debaixo da árvore.

- Quando você vai falar pra ela, Yusuke? –Perguntou Kuwabara, assim que viu as meninas se distraírem bastante.

- Eu não sei, Kuwabara. Eu não sei se ela gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto dela...

- Não adianta esconder por mais tempo. –Disse a raposa –Ela vai descobrir, cedo ou tarde.

- O problema é que os dois são lerdos. –Disse Hiei, num tom sério –Você prefere que ela acabe escolhendo outro?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu só...

As meninas começaram a voltar pra debaixo da árvore onde os garotos estavam. Antes de qualquer um dizer alguma coisa, Yusuke se levantou.

- Botan... Você pode me acompanhar? Preciso falar com você...

- Claro...!

Os dois vão para a margem do lago, um pouco mais longe de onde as meninas estavam, atrás de uma enorme árvore. Ficam um pouco em silêncio, esperando um quebrar o silêncio do outro.

_- Bem, eu vou ter que falar -_pensou o detetive sobrenatural.

- Botan... Você por acaso sabe por quê eu tinha me separado da Keiko?

- Pra falar a verdade, não...

- Bem... É porque eu descobri que não gostava dela realmente... Na verdade, acho que só ia ficar com ela como um tipo de 'agradecimento' por tudo o que ela fez por mim... E eu também descobri que eu amo outra pessoa... –Ele cora suavemente –E essa pessoa... É você, Botan.

Ela arregala os olhos e fica beeem vermelha. Ela começa a encarar o chão e as palavras não saiam!

_- Que droga! Não consigo falar! E nem sei o que fazer! Caramba! Esperei tanto pra ouvir isso dele e agora não sei o que fazer! –_Pensava ela enquanto encarava o chão como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Ela sente dois dedos em seu queixo, erguendo-o logo em seguida, fazendo ela encarar Yusuke, que a olhava docemente.

- Yu-Yusuke... Eu também te amo... Desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi, eu me apaixonei por você... Eu até sabia que você já tinha dona, mas mesmo assim, eu já te amava. Se você ficasse com a Keiko, eu só iria ficar feliz se você estivesse feliz. E eu também...

Ele colocou o dedo indicador na boca dela, fazendo-a parar de falar.

- Botan, eu entendi. Comigo foi a mesma coisa. Ou pelo menos quase igual. Eu te amo, Botan.

Ele a beija de repente. O corpo de Botan se arrepia todo! Um calafrio sobe sobre seu corpo, mas era um arrepio bom... Um arrepio que ela nunca tinha sentido... Ela entrelaça seus braços no pescoço do detetive e entreabre sua própria boca, e logo começa a sentir o braço do garoto em sua cintura, a trazendo mais para ele. Eles se separam e olham um para o outro, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Uau... Isso foi tão... Uau! –Disse a menina enquanto sorria. (Ah, não resisti! Tirei essa de um dos capítulos do 'Friends'. Só não me lembro qual... Ups! Desculpem-me por ter quebrado o clima!).

Eles se beijaram de novo. Um beijo mais caloroso e apaixonado do que o de antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hey, voltamos! –Dizia Yusuke, segurando a mão de Botan e voltando para o resto da turma.

- E pelo visto, já se resolveram, né? –Disse Kuwabara, deixando os dois meio envergonhados.

- É... Eu e o Yusuke já resolvemos... E como vocês descobriram isso? Sabe... Hoje quando o Kuwabara me ligou ele disse que todo mundo já tinha descoberto...

- Ah, é muito simples! –Disse Yusuke –Cara, o jeito que você me olhava... Tava na cara!

- Sério? –Botan disse com um ar bem curioso

- Aham! Você deixava muito na cara! Quando eu tava indo pro Makai, por exemplo, você foi a única que chorou lá! As outras meninas tavam pra chorar também, mas elas agüentaram pra caramba!

- Agora eu entendi mesmo... Nossa! Já são 18:00! Bem, eu vou indo...

- Eu te acompanho, Botan.

- Pode ser, Yusuke. Vamos?

- Vamos. Falo pessoal! Nos vemos outro dia!

- Tchau gente!

Eles se despediram e o casal foi embora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Bem, ta entregue!

- Obrigada Yusuke. Quer entrar? _–Eu tinha mesmo que perguntar isso?-_

- Pode ser. Ainda tenho tempo.

Os dois entram na sala da garota de cabelos azuis. Yusuke senta-se no sofá e Botan senta-se ao lado dele.

- Yusuke... Mas... E a Keiko?

- Continuamos amigos. É que ontem, no colégio dela, tinham dado trabalho pra ela fazer com o grupo de estudos dela... Aí não deu pra ela vir...

- Ah sim.

Os dois se olham. Depois, sem nenhum deles perceber, estavam se beijando. Yusuke pega Botan no colo e a leva pro quarto. Aquela seria uma loooonga noite para os dois...

**Fim.**

Nha espero que tenham gostado! Acho que ficou uma fic meio curtinha maaaaas taí! A próxima (e provavelmente daqui por diante) será yaoi. Provavelmente vai ser Yusuke x Kurama. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não continuar escrevendo KxB e YxB! Ainda tenho que escrever um hentai, entããããão aguardem! Tchau tchau!


End file.
